


[瓜我]帅傻子C3

by ssy0209



Category: Hendery - Fandom, NCT (Band), WAYV, 黄冠亨
Genre: F/M, 瓜我
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssy0209/pseuds/ssy0209





	[瓜我]帅傻子C3

本文亨德瑞x我也是x你  
是个甜的文  
女主名字Daisy  
黄冠亨属于你 occ属于我  
有些工作人员名字瞎编的 不要在意  
xxj文笔 请多多指教  
空一行 开开开始  
(=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ

吃饭的时候，因为喜欢逗小孩我顺利的和钱锟他媳妇熟络起来“daisy有没有男朋友？要不要我介绍啊”大概是我光顾着逗孩子没跟黄冠亨讲话吧，嫂子居然把我当成了工作人员想帮我牵红线“你看看这一桌帅哥这么多而且都是钻石王老五黄金单身汉，你要不要考虑挑一个带回家啊”我看了一眼假装在吃菜实际在偷听而且还按耐不住想说话的黄冠亨“没考虑过啊，还不着急啦”不着急个鬼，妈妈天天在打电话催我带男朋友回家“那这六个帅哥里你有没有比较感兴趣的，我帮你拉拉线”我看着其他几位成员一脸吃瓜群众的看着我，我就知道他们是不打算说话帮忙了“黄冠亨吧，他长得比较对我口味”我努力憋笑的表情真的很扭曲，但还好嫂子忙着给孩子喂饭看不到我的表情“啊，冠亨不行，冠亨有女朋友的”看来锟哥这个介绍工作做的不怎么样啊，连自己队员的女朋友叫啥都没有跟自己媳妇说“那我还是去相亲吧，不麻烦嫂子了”听到我的话黄冠亨一下没注意被桌上的锅子烫到了手指“嘶...”他倒吸一口气放下筷子捏住耳垂“没事吧”我听到声音立马转头用桌上的凉了的湿毛巾抱住他的手指“你亲一下就好了”黄冠亨悄悄地说，我笑着拍了一下黄冠亨的手臂但并没有放开他的手“？冠亨啊，你这样不太好啊”全场只有嫂子愣住了，还把黄冠亨当成了一个女朋友不在身边就偷吃的人“啊？”黄冠亨明白过来大嫂好像误会了什么“大嫂，她就是我女朋友，我们刚刚是在跟你开玩笑的”大家嘻嘻哈哈的哄笑成一团“钱锟！你怎么回事，都不跟我说清楚”大嫂恼羞成怒的转过去质问钱锟为什么不说“你还想去相亲是吗“黄冠亨挑眉看着我“没有没有，我随便编的”我怂了，非常怂“吃饭吃饭”给黄冠亨碗里夹了一大把青菜

“啊来来来各位旅客朋友往这边看啊”我像个导游一样掏出一面小旗子挥舞着“现在我们所在的位置就是黄兴广场，往左走是步行街，往右走还是步行街”当黄冠亨看到旗子上的图案时突然暴躁起来“为什么我的表情包比例这么大？为什么就锟哥和ten哥的表情包这么正常！”我上前摸了摸黄冠亨的头毛“因为我宠你啊～锟哥作为一个把你们拉扯大的老父亲多不容易要对他好一些，所以背面有个他一个人的，ten哥是实权不敢太放肆”我把旗子竖插在包包里一手帮嫂子抱起Hailey“哎呀妈呀”说实话，没抱过孩子突然抱个3岁多的小孩我腰子都要折了“Daisy，你不用抱着她的她会走路”不知道为什么Hailey好像很喜欢跟我玩“没事，就抱一段路吧”很快就能到国金中心然后让她们自己玩了“来来来看这边啊，这是黄兴铜像，有没有要拍照的朋友啊没有我们就继续往前走”我完美诠释了什么叫做往前走不回头“这一路有很多小吃和特产，你们要是得空了可以另外找我带你们一起来或者自己来逛逛”我又不是专业做导游的没有小喇叭，只能中气十足的喊出来“来来来看到那栋最高的楼了没，那就是我们今天的目的地”我抱累了就把睡着的Hailey交到黄冠亨手里让他继续抱着，动作过于自然导致旁边有人举着手机都没注意到“朋友们，看到胜利的曙光了没有，我们过完这个马路就到了”我怎么觉得当导演这么累呢，我这还没说多少嗓子就要嚎干了。我带着他们到了溜冰场买卡入场“自己找自己的鞋码啊，我先下场了”说是带他们来逛还不如说我自己想来溜冰“黄冠亨，你不会溜？”我都转了一圈回来发现黄冠亨正扒在旁边的扶手上像个老爷爷一样在冰面上摩擦“你教我呀”我拉着黄冠亨伸过来的手把他带着远离场地边缘的扶手“老抓着那里会有依赖性”别说，黄冠亨还学的挺快，居然被我拉着走着走着就可以滑了“唔噢噢噢噢噢！”他有一点小得意于是就没有站稳往地上一坐“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”我准备把他拉起来没想到他居然用力把我也给拖下去了“……黄冠亨？你今天晚上别想睡床了”我拍了拍膝盖上的冰渣子对黄冠亨说撅着嘴假装生气“mua”没想到黄冠亨居然把我绕过来挡着亲了一下“大庭广众之下卿卿我我成何体统”李永钦从旁边滑过丢下一句话，我把黄冠亨推开一点带着他继续滑“帅哥，溜冰可以带我一个吗”有一个年轻女孩突然滑过来对着黄冠亨发出溜冰申请，我憋着笑慢慢的后退几步“不好意思，我不会滑”那个女孩只好走开了“嫂子你知道吗，刚刚有个女生对黄冠亨发出了一起溜冰的请求哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”我这里有个八卦急需向什么人吐露“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，不对，他不是你男朋友吗，你为什么吃瓜吃得这么开心”我会说我信心十足吗，当然不会“这不是这么多人还混着粉丝在外面看着，他不会怎么样吗”

溜冰溜得累了，嫂子说要去逛街就把俩孩子留给钱锟照顾拖着我就走了“嫂子你想买什么啊”嫂子看起来不是很喜欢逛街的人啊“啊，我和锟周年纪念日要到了要给他懂些东西增添生活的兴趣”无形之中被一嘴狗粮塞得满满的“嫂子，别说了，再说我就要哭了”我和黄冠亨交往这些年大部分时间处于异地恋他工作忙我工作也没有朝九晚五的定性就别说什么一起过个周年纪念互送礼物了“你跟hendery有没有那种长久的计划打算啊，比如说后半辈子啥的”嫂子果然像锟哥说的那样不出五句必想八卦“再过两年就三十了，说没有想法是假的，但我又不好意思说”在我看着化妆品广告的时候嫂子偷偷拿出手机给谁发了条消息“这个好像挺适合你的！”嫂子突然把我拉进维密的店子里从架子上拿下一件“睡袍？可是我有睡衣啊？”我刚拒绝嫂子衣架又被她退回我手里“偶尔换一种风格也挺好，这还是一套呢”她又拿起抽屉里的内搭“？？？这不就只有内衣和底裤吗？确定里面没有睡衣睡裙这类的吗，这怎么穿啊”我拉着嫂子悄悄地说“反正就在房间里穿，没关系的，你们不也这么久没见面了吗就当是给他的惊喜”嫂子把我推向收银台就自己试衣服去了，我在原地纠结了好一阵才决定去付款

“亲爱的，你下午偷偷去买了什么东西，咋里面啥都没有？”晚上回了酒店黄冠亨看着地上的空袋子问我“不告诉你，我去洗澡了”抱着一团毛巾我就进了浴室  
黄冠亨：女朋友有事瞒着我怎么办？在线等，急

【大概是婴儿学步车】  
【第一次上路请谅解】  
我洗完澡在浴室纠结了一阵，想到刚刚在黄冠亨包里拿东西时不小心翻到的套子，深思熟虑了之后拿出浴巾里包着的那一套下午偷偷买的性感真丝睡衣换上“黄冠亨！”出浴室之前先看看他在干嘛，毕竟第一次穿这种类型的衣服怪不好意思的“诶，怎么啦”他捧着手机也不知道是在给谁发信息，耳朵变得通红“你先闭眼睛”我只留下两盏床头灯其他的灯都关掉，看他乖乖的闭眼了我才拿着从他包里拿出来的套套走过去放在床头“乖乖，我能睁开眼睛了吗”我跨坐到黄冠亨的身上“再等一下”一阵窸窸窣窣声后，我拉上被子裹在两个人身上“好啦”“你为什么裹成这样，是不是太冷了”黄冠亨企图下床去调温度被我一把按下来“不冷，我有些事想跟你谈”黄冠亨试图把被子拉下来不成功“是很重要的事吗？这么严肃”“对很严肃，你说！你刚刚在跟谁聊天！”我想起几分钟之前他红红的耳朵“锟哥啊，他跟我交代一些需要注意的事”我想到什么一样也跟着脸红了“他们夫妻俩还真是有默契…”我撇了一眼床头柜的瓶子小声嘀咕“你说什么？没听清”“我说，后天带你回家见我爸妈”“乖乖，你没有开玩笑吧？真的吗？”黄冠亨愣一下“真的，我妈下午给我打电话了让我带你回去见家长”“我还准备这段时间什么时候得空了带你回我家，我好紧张啊，你爸妈会不会觉得我们俩聚少离多然后觉得不能很好的把你托付给我照顾后半辈子”看着黄冠亨还在不停的叨叨，我一根手指压在他的嘴上“不会啦，她们只要我开心就好，还有就是，原来你都已经想到后半辈子那么远了吗，那我不做点什么大事是不是对不起你的想法”我松开抓在手里的被子放任它自由的下滑“你还有什么大事没干？这件事就已经够大了”我把手伸向黄冠亨的衣服把扣子一颗一颗解开“我今天在嫂子的参考建议下买了新的睡衣，不对，睡袍”黄冠亨的手也往上隔着薄薄的布料在我背上乱摸“嗯？”他的手顿了一下又不确定似的再摸了几下“怎么了”我在回忆我是不是忘了剪掉吊牌“亲爱的，你没有内搭睡衣？”真的不是我的主意“对啊”黄冠亨傻笑起来“冰凉的摸起来好滑啊”他配合着我的动作把衣服脱掉丢出被子，两个人一上一下交叠着躺在床上“你不乖哦，我今天在你包里拿东西的时候看到了这个东西”我从床头柜上把套子拿过来在他面前晃了晃“咳...这个东西是今天早上被锟哥撞见之后他塞给我的，刚刚就在跟他聊这个事”他正准备拿，套就被我又放回床头柜“不过，今天晚上用不着”黄冠亨的表情肉眼可见的变得失落了“嫂子说非排卵期不会命中，而且第一次不带会更舒服”黄冠亨一个鲤鱼打挺迅速的翻了个身把我压在身下“亲爱的，这种话要说清楚意思哦”我的腿太高环住他精壮的腰“我的意思就是...”用腿部的力量把他拉得贴近“fxxk…me”我凑到黄冠亨的耳边说“遵命”他呼吸变得急促起来的凑上来撬开我的嘴，手也上下乱摸的找到睡袍的衣带解开“亲爱的，痛就说出来”随着外衣的掉落内裤也大力的直接扯断了线，为了今天晚上方便我刚刚洗澡的时候把下面的毛也全部清理掉了。黄冠亨从我的嘴上离开一路向下，手也不停歇的在我的胸上揉捏着“babe”他把我的腿搭在他的肩上“Hendery!”我感觉到下面的秘密花园的有湿热的东西在入侵，低头只能看到黄冠亨的脑袋凑在那里“不...那里...脏...哈...”嘴里吐出断断续续的话，我能清楚的感受到是他的舌头在里面搅动“等一下...h...冠...亨”虽然难以启齿，但是突然的尿意来的很强烈“有...要出来了...”我抓住黄冠亨的手让他赶快起来“那就让它流出来吧，锟哥说如果有这种感觉是你的液体但不是你想的那种”完了又低下头继续“哈啊...Hendery...”我已经能感觉到一股暖流从身体里流了出去“宝贝你好/湿”黄冠亨的舌头终于放过了我的秘密花园，重新把我的腿卡在腰上“不要嫌脏哦，都是你自己的液/体”他带着一张腥味的嘴凑上来亲我“嗯！”一根修长的手指捅进花园里，慢慢的第二根也伸进来，我试图往上躲开被黄冠亨压住了肩膀“宝贝，不要怕，放松”他趴在我的耳边轻轻的安抚着“很快就好了”嘴向下移动着，从我的肩上开始种着草莓，最后又叼住一边的红豆慢慢的用牙齿研磨着“宝贝我要喝奶”黄冠亨在胸前用力的吸了几口“我还没生孩子哪来的奶”渐渐的我好像适应了这个节奏“宝贝香香的全是都是我的奶”黄冠亨把手指抽出来“我要进来了，放松哦”他提着枪压住我的肩膀往花园里捅/进来“啊！”第一次开发这么紧致的地方说不痛那肯定是假的“没关系没关系，放轻松”黄冠亨吻住我转移我的注意力，下面也在一步一步的前进着，等他完全进入时，两个人都已经满头大汗“宝贝你把我吸得好紧”花园的花朵紧紧的包裹着他那根外来物，吸得他差点缴械投降了“不要说这种色/情的话”虽然干着这种事，但是我还是脸皮太薄“宝贝，干什么样的事情就要说什么类型的话”黄冠亨慢慢的开始动了起来“舒服吗”看我好像适应了节奏，他拨开我黏在额头上的碎发“嗯...亲爱的你可以快点了”听到我的话，黄冠亨快速的前后抽动起腰来“uh...babe，下次不要再跟你男人我说出快一点这样的话了”我被撞击得话都说不出来“啊...慢...哈...Hen...de...ry...慢一...点”我手虚虚地环在他的脖子上“慢不下来了”黄冠亨挑起我的下巴用力的吻起来“宝贝，叫我”手闲不住的把我的胸揉成各种形状“h...哈...Hen...dery...啊”他突然停住了“不是这个，叫错了不给动哦”他把枪抽出来一点点“冠亨？亲爱的？”“还是不对哦，见了家长之后我之差一个证就是你的什么”私密/处深处的空虚让我有些不适应“老公～啊...”他往前突然冲进来，话都给我冲碎了“哈啊～”突然摩擦到一个点让我的声音徒然拐了一个弯“啊，原来在这里啊”也不知道是谁教的还是小黄书看过了，黄冠亨之后的每一次冲撞都直直的攻进这那一个点“啊...老公...冠...亨...h...啊...我...不行了”什么点马上就要到了的感觉，黄冠亨听到我的话突然加快速度“老婆，等我一起”“啊...不行...了...要坏掉了”几分钟后我感觉到花园里被黄冠亨的精/液灌得满满的都要流出来了“babe，我带你去清理干净”黄冠亨趴在我身上休息了一下在包里拿起什么东西裹在衣服里抱起我走向浴室“宝贝你真棒”他在浴缸里放满了水替我扎起头发以免被水弄湿“你疼不疼啊”看着黄冠亨肩膀上的抓痕我心疼的摸了摸“不疼，宝贝应该比我疼吧”也没过多久，该清理的都清理完了，我坐在浴缸的边缘让黄冠亨给我细细的套上睡衣再抱回了床上

“亲爱的”他从口袋里掏出之前藏在衣服堆里的小盒子打开来单膝跪在我面前“嫁给我好吗”本来深夜就容易感性更何况是刚把自己给了他，我瞬间泪流满面的捂着脸的说好然后矫情的伸出手让他给我带上戒指“还有我的你给我带”黄冠亨从盒子里取出大一些的交到我手上“你今天怎么瞒着我做了这么多事情”我边哭边转动着手上的戒指“就这么一件事”黄冠亨爬上床把刚刚用来垫着的浴巾扔下床抱住我盖上被子“亲爱的不哭了”他一点一点的吻去我的眼泪“都怪你，我明天眼睛肯定会很肿”我缩进他怀里“好好好，都怪我”“我要是明天眼睛肿了还怎么见人啊，要是太肿了我就不出门了，不陪你去录歌...”说着说着我支撑不住沉沉的睡过去


End file.
